Roses grogues
by Grissina
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer quando alguien desaparece, se desvance de la faz de la tierra? Una historia sobre la búsqueda de la verdad y la importáncia de la amistad. ··yaoi··angs··parejas varias
1. 8 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

* * *

_N/A: Antes que nada, se que puede llegar a ser dificil de leer, pero espero que con un par de aclaraciones todo quede claro._

_Cada capitulo corresponde a un día. Y aunque no esten en orden todo tiene un motivo._

_Este primer capítulo,como también otros, pretende simular una conversación através de lo que podría ser el msn, o el aol, o cualquier otro programa similar._

_Otros capítulossimulan correos electrònicos._

_Y finalmente los restantes son narrados normalmente y aparecerán en cursiva._

_Espero que os agrade la historia._

_Grissina_

* * *

Miércoles 8 de Diciembre

**Tensai** dice: Hola!

**K.R** dice: Hola

**Tensai** dice: Como va todo?

**Tensai** dice: Que tal estás al otro lado del charco?

**Tensai** dice: Te vi el jueves por la tele

**Tensai** dice: Se puede saber como fallaste aquel pase!

**Tensai** dice: Antes no hacías ésas cosas!

**K.R** dice: Regular

**K.R** dice: Voy tirando

**K.R** dice: Fue el receptor que no lo cogió

**K.R** dice: El pase iba bien

**Tensai** dice: Iba demasiado alto para él.

**K.R** dice: No es cierto

**Tensai** dice: Pero si el pobre saltó todo lo que pudo y aún le faltó un palmo para tocarla!

**Tensai** dice: Cuando estabas en casa las lanzabas siempre la lugar exacto

**K.R** dice: Cuando estaba en casa tú llegabas al lugar exacto.

**Tensai** dice: Adoro cuado reconoces que soy tan bueno como tu. :)

**K.R** dice: Yo no he dicho tal cosa

**Tensai** dice: Ah pero yo se que lo piensas!

**K.R** dice: …

**Tensai** dice: Oye, ahora en serio.

**Tensai** dice: Ya se que todos los jugadores no son tan buenos como yo...

**K.R** dice: u u''

**Tensai** dice: Kae, si no te acoplas un poco a ellos te devolverán a casa

**K.R** dice: Lo que pasa es que aún tienen que mejorar mucho!

**Tensai** dice: Pero es que la mayoría de ellos ya no pueden mejorar mas!

**K.R** dice: Pues estoy arreglado

**Tensai** dice: n n''

**Tensai** dice: Lo que a ti te pasa es que te mueres por volver

**K.R** dice: Pero que dices!

**Tensai** dice: Pues entonces!

**Tensai** dice: Tu puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

**Tensai** dice: Además, no es justo que los jugadores japoneses quedemos mal porque a ti no te da la gana de adaptarte

**K.R** dice: Si esto es lo que tanto te preocupa, ven tu y demuéstrales lo que quieras!

**Tensai** dice: Eso es un golpe bajo

**K.R** dice: No estas aquí por decisión propia

**Tensai** dice: NO es justo T.T

**Tensai** dice: Sabes que no pude ir. ¡Además luego tuve que quedarme con Haruko!

**K.R** dice: Y yo que irme

**Tensai** dice: Lo se.

**K.R** dice: Oye

**Tensai** dice: Que?

**K.R** dice: Se acerca la navidad

**Tensai** dice: Síííííí. :)

**Tensai** dice: Sabes que ya ha empezado a nevar?

**K.R** dice: Aquí estamos a 28ºC

**Tensai** dice: Ufffff, que calor!

**Tensai** dice: Que raro debe ser la navidad como en verano.

**K.R** dice: Si.

**K.R** dice: Vendrás?

**Tensai** dice: …

**Tensai** dice: Y tu?

**K.R** dice: No puedo

**Tensai** dice: el ALL STARS?

**K.R** dice: yes

**Tensai** dice: Pues la verdad no se ni como te invitaron con lo mal que juegas últimamente!

**K.R** dice: Si, verdad?

**Tensai** dice: Teme Baka Kitsune!

**Tensai** dice: No me digas que lo hacías a propósito!

**Tensai** dice: Pero serás...!

**Tensai** dice: Que no ves que te juegas tu futuro!

**Tensai** dice: Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer una estupidez como esa¿me entiendes? n'.'n

**K.R** dice: Baka tu Idiota

**Tensai** dice: Kaede... T.T

**Tensai** dice: NO me lo hagas mas difícil quieres!

**K.R** dice: Así que querer verte es una estupidez!

**Tensai** dice: Sí lo es a ese precio!

**Tensai** dice: Por favor Kae, sabes que haría cualquier cosa para venir, pero ahora no puedo. Cuando acabe vendré.

**Tensai** dice: Además no puedo dejarla ahora. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me resulta esto?

**K.R** dice: Y lo que me cuesta intentar que me devuelvan?

**Tensai** dice: Pero porque quieres mandar al carajo tu carrera?

**K.R** dice: …

**Tensai** dice: mira esto no puede seguir así.

**Tensai** dice: Tu debes volver a rendir todo lo que puedas, y te juro que en cuanto pueda vendré. Pero debes volver a ser el mejor. Hazlo por mi.

**K.R** dice: Prométeme que te veré pronto.

**Tensai** dice: Gana el torneo y te daré la luna.

**K.R** dice: NO quiero la luna.

**Tensai** dice: Pero yo si, por favor Kae...

**K.R** dice: Pero si ya soy el mejor!

**Tensai** dice: A ese lado del Pacífico quizá sí, pero aquí mi señor, mas de uno con los ojos vendados te ganaba!

**K.R** dice: Perdona, pero ya te demostré que en Japón también soy el mejor

**Tensai** dice: Ah, eso es lo que dejo que creas. Pero todos saben que el mejor siempre he sido yo.

**K.R** dice: D'oaho.

**K.R** dice: Eres un torpe

**Tensai** dice: No me decías eso, la última vez que nos vimos...

**K.R** dice: Bueno quizás sí que no eres siempre tan torpe

**K.R** dice: A decir verdad en este cochino país no te llegan ni a la suela del zapato!

**Tensai** dice: Kitsune!

**Tensai** dice: Serás cerdo!

**Tensai** dice: No habrás... ¿No verdad?

**K.R** dice: A caso tu...?

**Tensai** dice: Pues claro que NO, ZORRO HENTAI!

**K.R** dice: Entonces porque dudas de mi?

**Tensai** dice: Porque tu dijiste...

**Tensai** dice: ...será que lo probaste con otro!

**K.R** dice: Pero si tu eres el primero en decir que eres el mejor!

**Tensai** dice: Pero es que yo SOY el MEJOR!

**K.R** dice: Entonces que hay de malo en que lo diga yo?

**Tensai** dice: Kaede… #)

**Tensai** dice: Ay Kaede, ojalá te tuviera aquí conmigo

**K.R** dice: Y que harías si estuviera allí?

**Tensai** dice: Lo primero que haría sería mirarme en tus ojos azules una vez más, y luego repasar tu atlético cuerpo, viendo tu mirada recorriéndome con ansia.

**Tensai** dice: La misma ansia con la que te acercaría a mi, rodeando con mis brazos tu estrecha cintura.

**K.R** dice: Tus fuertes brazos

**Tensai** dice: Hasta tocar mi pecho con el tuyo. Y notar tu corazón junto al mío

**K.R** dice: Latiendo a la par

**Tensai** dice: Con mis brazos en tu espalda

**K.R** dice: Y los míos en tu cuello

**Tensai** dice: Me acercaría lentamente a ti

**K.R** dice: No podría hacerlo tan lentamente, no te dejaría.

**Tensai** dice: Hasta rozar tus labios con los míos, y al fin saciar mi sed con tu boca. Tan dulce, tan fina, tan tibia.

**K.R** dice: Contra la tuya carnosa, golosa y con sabor a chocolate.

**Tensai** dice: Y sin dejar de besarte, mis manos recorrerían tu espalda, estrechándote fuertemente, y sin darte cuenta se colarían por debajo de tu camiseta y buscarían tu pecho hasta encontrarlo tan suave y perfecto como lo recuerdo.

**Tensai** dice: Hasta dar con tus pezones. Aunque aún no empezaría a jugar con ellos, solo un leve pellizco, porque seguiría exploradote, redescubriéndote, moldeándote con las manos. Tu firme estomago, de vuelta a tu espalda,... y bajando ...

**K.R** dice: mhhh

**Tensai** dice: Hasta tu terso trasero, donde con un suave roce de mis manos en tus glúteos te arrancaría el primer suspiro de la noche.

**Tensai** dice: Que iría inmediatamente seguido de otro mío, al apretarte más contra mi y juntar tu entrepierna a la mía. Y todo en medio del más dulce y a la vez fogoso beso que nunca te di. Otro gemido saldría de mi provocado por tus labios en mi cuello, y tus hábiles manos en mi cuerpo, en mi espalda, mi culo, mi pecho, mis pezones.

**K.R** dice: mmhhhhhh

**K.R** dice: Hana,

**Tensai** dice: te sacaría la camisa, y luego con mucho cuidado desbrocharía tus pantalones y los dejaría caer por tus largas piernas. Mientras tu me desvestirías de igual manera hasta quedar solo piel a piel. ¡ahhhhhh!

**Tensai** dice: …

**K.R** dice: Hana? Sigue escribiendo, no pares.

**Tensai** dice: NO puedo seguir Kae

**K.R** dice: Por qué?

**Tensai** dice: Porque te necesito!

**K.R** dice: Y que?

**Tensai** dice: Como que ¿y que?

**K.R** dice: Usa tus manos y piensa en que son las mías.

**Tensai** dice: Kaede!

**K.R** dice: Que¡No sería la primera vez!

**Tensai** dice: En privado no pero...

**K.R** dice: Que quieres decir?

**K.R** dice: Será que hay alguien contigo!

**Tensai** dice: Bueno más o menos

**K.R** dice: Oye!. ¿Como que mas o menos?. ¡Hanamichi!

**Tensai** dice: Es que no estoy en casa, estoy en el Ciber de Uozumi.

**K.R** dice: Dios!

**Tensai** dice: Lo siento. :(

**K.R** dice: Créeme, yo también.

**Tensai** dice: No te enfades

**K.R** dice: No me enfado Hana, pero es que te hecho de menos.

**K.R** dice: Esto es una mierda. Además, aquí son todos tan ... ¡americanos!

**Tensai** dice: jajajajaja

**K.R** dice: Es que me ponen enfermo! Son peores que Sendoh cuando íbamos al instituto!

**Tensai** dice: Hablando del rey de Roma¿has sabido algo de él?

**K.R** dice: No

**Tensai** dice: Tu crees que haya cambiado de nombre?

**K.R** dice: Quizá.

**K.R** dice: Como está ella?

**Tensai** dice: Gorda

**K.R** dice: D'oaho!

**Tensai** dice: No, de verdad. ¡Es que está enorme!

**Tensai** dice: Pero cada día me preocupa más.

**K.R** dice: La has vuelto a encontrar llorando?

**Tensai** dice: Ahora hace días que no, pero no se que es peor.

**Tensai** dice: Está como ida, como ausente. Me da miedo Kae. Sabes cuanto deseaba ella tener a su bebé, pero no se cuida, y solo piensa en el estúpido de Sendoh.

**Tensai** dice: Además, aún no he podido hacerla entrar en razón. No quiere decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano.

**K.R** dice: Cuando Akagi se entere, de seguro nos mata.

**Tensai** dice: Sí verdad?

**Tensai** dice: Kae y si tiene al bebé sin haberlo encontrado?

**K.R** dice: Tranquilo, lo encontraremos.

**K.R** dice: No puede haberse esfumado. Hace ya más de siete meses que le buscamos, no podemos tardar en dar con él.

**Tensai** dice: Ojalá tengas razón

**Tensai** dice: Ayer llamaron Mitchy y Kogure. Te vieron jugar.

**K.R** dice: …

**Tensai** dice: Oye, están preocupados. Te llamaron pero no contestabas.

**K.R** dice: Nunca lo hago

**Tensai** dice: Pero y si es urgente!

**K.R** dice: Por eso tengo contestador

**Tensai** dice: n'.'n

**Tensai** dice: Se quedan en NY hasta pasado año nuevo. ¿Porque no pasas las fiestas con ellos?

**K.R** dice: Para que? Prefiero quedarme aquí

**Tensai** dice: Sólo?

**K.R** dice: Sí

**Tensai** dice: Pero yo no quiero que estés más tiempo solo. No me gusta

**K.R** dice: Prefieres que me busque compañía?

**Tensai** dice: Teme Kitsune!. Claro que no!

**Tensai** dice: Prefiero que estés con ellos.

**K.R** dice: Pero ellos querrán estar solos.

**Tensai** dice: Quieren verte, lo se, además me prometieron no obligarte a ir a ninguna fiesta.

**K.R** dice: Ya

**Tensai** dice: Por favor, prometeme que irás. Ya pasaste muchos días sólo. Ya no más, por favor.

**K.R** dice: Prometo ir a NY, pero me buscaré un hotel. Y solo porque hecho de menos ver la nieve en Navidad. Este calor es insoportable.

**Tensai** dice: Realmente eres un Zorro

**K.R** dice: Y por eso me adoras

**Tensai** dice: Casi tanto como al chocolate :P

**K.R** dice: Idiota

**Tensai** dice: Kaede, tengo que irme. Uozumi tiene que cerrar

**K.R** dice: Ok. Te llamo en Navidad

**Tensai** dice: Sí, pero al móvil. No quiero que conteste Haruko y aún no sepamos nada de ése impresentable de Sendoh.

**K.R** dice: Tranquilo. Estoy seguro que hay una buena explicación para todo esto

**Tensai** dice: Mas le valdrá a ese puercoespín, porque sino me las pagará.

**K.R** dice: Oye, se que no confías mucho en él, pero no le veo capaz de irse sin motivo.

**Tensai** dice: No la merece.

**K.R** dice: Si fuera por ti o Akagi, nadie estaría a la altura!

**Tensai** dice: Pero es que ella se merece lo mejor.

**K.R** dice: A ver si tendré que ponerme celoso

**Tensai** dice: Sabes perfectamente que mi amor por ella no es...

**K.R** dice: Lo se

**Tensai** dice: Te quiero Kaede

**K.R** dice: y yo a ti torpe

**Tensai** dice: Hasta pronto. Y cuidate mucho

**K.R** dice: Tu también

**Tensai** dice: Nos veremos pronto, ya verás.

**K.R** dice: Eso espero.

**Tensai** dice: Ai shiteru

**K.R** dice: Ai shiteru

* * *

_**Grissina:** espero que se entienda, lo he retocado porque se me había comido la mitad de los signos, creo que ahora se entiende un poco mejor, aún así si detectan más fallos como este avisen y los corregiré en la medida que me sea posible pues el editor este es un poco caprichoso con esto de los signos de puntuación y demás._


	2. 9 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Jueves 9 de Diciembre

**Tensai** dice: Hola Cuatro-ojos

**Kiminobu** dice: Hola Sakuragi

**Tensai** dice: Ya hablé con el Zorro. Lo convencí así que tan pronto acabe el ALL STARS se irá a NY

**Kiminobu** dice: Me alegro

**Tensai** dice: Aunque dice que prefiere hospedarse en un hotel

**Kiminobu** dice¿Pero porqué?

**Tensai** dice: No quiere molestar, ya sabes como es. Ama mucho su intimidad, y respeta aún más la de los demás

**Kiminobu** dice: Envíale el numero de casa para que pueda llamarnos en cuanto llegue.

**Tensai** dice: Oye, le dije que no tendría que ir a ninguna fiesta así que...

**Kiminobu** dice: Tranquilo. Nosotros le invitaremos, pero si prefiere salir a pasear, no le ataremos

**Tensai** dice: Gracias Kimi, no sabéis como os lo agradezco.

**Kiminobu** dice¿Para eso están los amigos, no?

**Tensai** dice: Dale recuerdos a Mitchy de mi parte.

**Kiminobu** dice: Así lo haré

**Tensai** dice: Adiós y gracias

**Kiminobu** dice: De nada, Cuando vengas, pasa a visitarnos.

**Tensai** dice: Lo haré, no lo dudéis

**Kiminobu** dice: Ok

**Tensai** dice: Adiós

**Kiminobu** dice: Adiós

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jueves 9 de Diciembre

**Tensai** dice: Buenas noches.

**detective** dice: No tan buenas.

**Tensai** dice¿Ha encontrado algo nuevo?

**detective** dice: Sobre Akira no.

**Tensai** dice¿Y el otro nombre que le di la última vez?

**detective** dice: En estados unidos encontré tres personas con ese nombre.

**Tensai** dice: Puede enviarme todo lo que tenga sobre ellas por el momento.

**detective** dice: Es una buena idea, quizá así usted sepa decirme cual de ellos es el que realmente le interesa.

**Tensai** dice: Lo intentaré

**detective** dice: Se lo mando por fax, cuando sepa algo me lo dice.

**Tensai** dice: Así lo haré. Pero no deje de buscar al puercoespín

**detective** dice: a sus ordenes

**detective** dice: Hasta pronto

**Tensai** dice: eso espero


	3. 24 diciembre a

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Viernes 24 de Diciembre

_El estadio de baloncesto de los Miami Heat estaba hasta los topes. Ese año ese estadio era el escenario elegido para el espectáculo del All Stars que ofrecían los mejores jugadores de todos los equipos de la liga americana. Conferencia Este contra Conferencia Oeste._

_Kaede Rukawa, el rookie del año, jugador revelación de Los Angeles Lakers, estaba junto otros doce jugadores de la Conferencia Oeste en el banco de los vestuarios escuchando, o haciendo como que escuchaba al entrenador. Las últimas indicaciones se estaban dando. Tras un grito de ánimos, todos los jugadores salían a la pista con ánimos de ganar, pero sobre todo de pasarlo bien, y de hacerlo pasar bien al público. Todos menos uno, que no podía dejar de pensar en su pareja. En el extraño comportamiento que esta había tenido las últimas semanas, y sobretodo los últimos días. En cualquier otra ocasión estar en medio de los mejores jugadores del planeta hubiera sido el mejor regalo que podrían haberle hecho a ese japonés callado y de mirada fría y penetrante. Pero en esos momentos su estado de ánimo era pésimo. "Si tan solo pudiera verle pronto, saber que le ocurre, que le preocupa, y porque no quiere contármelo", pensaba mientras al salir bajo los focos de la pista, el estadio estallaba en vítores. De todos cuantos formaban su equipo, solo conocía un poco a William, ese americano de su mismo equipo con quien le obligaban a compartir habitación cuando jugaban fuera. Por suerte era casi el único jugador del equipo que le agradaba un poco._

_El entrenador del Oeste, no le había visto muy concentrado, y por eso la primera parte del partido se la pasó sentado en el banquillo. Los del Este ganaban. La diferencia no era muy amplia, pero si suficientemente cómoda. Además habían estado dominando el partido des del principio. Al llegar la segunda parte el entrenador decidió darle una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo él era el rookie del año ¿no?_

_Cuando salió al campo, no sabía ni cuanto iban. El tiempo pasado en el banquillo, estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, y sin mostrar ningún interés por el partido que tenía en frente. Ahora dentro de la pista, miró al marcador, y saber que iba perdiendo, le encendió la sangre. No le gustaba perder. Como podían haberse dejado tomar tanta ventaja? Los de la Conferencia Este tenían equipos muy, fuertes, y por lo tanto también jugadores fuertes que venían de los Nicks de New York, de los Chicago Bulls, de los Celtics de Boston, de los Pistons de Detroit... y a demás contaban con la mayoría del público, de Miami, de su parte. Pero todo eso no avasalló al joven nipón, al contrario, le dieron ganas de ir a por todas, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Empezó a jugar como nunca, usando toda la frustración, la rabia y la impotencia, todas sus dudas e inseguridades, todo su mal humor. Todo eso le dio una fuerza impresionante. Participaba en todas las jugada. Empezó a anotar, y en un cuarto de hora la ventaja ya era de su equipo. Y no solo en ataque, ya que en defensa hizo tapones a sus rivales, robó balones, paró ataques directos, y ayudó mucho mas de lo que esperaban de él. Fue esa tarde cuando todo el país estuvo de acuerdo en que merecía el título de rookie del año. Él ganó ese partido, y así mismo se lo dijeron al entregarle, al termino de éste con victoria de la Confederación Oeste, el premio al jugador más valioso del partido. _

_En las graderías cientos de espectadores vitoreaban su nombre, agradeciéndole así el magnifico espectáculo que acababa de ofrecerles. Todo el público en pié gritaba su nombre, todos menos uno. Un chico, de la misma edad que el jugador estrella de la noche, de su misma nacionalidad, aunque no lo pareciera por el exótico color rojo de su pelo. Un chico que lo amaba con su alma, y que ante tal espectáculo se había quedado mudo. Hacía mucho que no veía jugar a si a su querido zorro con esa pasión, esa furia, esa concentración. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se observaba en sus ojos ese brillo de satisfacción, de saberse bueno, muy bueno, el mejor. Volvía a ser el Kaede Rukawa de los años de instituto. Ante él en todo su resplandor, y además el color rojo y negro del equipo que llevaba le sentaba de fábula. Se quedó absorto mirándolo en medio de una multitud enloquecida él estaba sentado, observándolo, hecho que atrajo la atención de alguien de realización de la cadena nacional, "¿porque ese extraño muchacho no vitoreaba al rokkie del año como los demás?" Se preguntó el realizador. _

_Solo cuando notó un foco encima suyo Hanamichi despertó de su ensoñación. Tras el partido se permitiría a alguien del público salir a la cancha a hacer un uno a uno con el mejor jugador. Y por lo visto los realizadores le habían elegido a él. El comentarista estaba pidiéndole que por favor se dirigiese a las escaleras, dónde una chica le llevaría a los vestuarios para que se pusiera un equipo adecuado, mientras se realizaban pequeñas competiciones de triples y mates. _

_Un poco aturdido por los chillidos del público, Hanamichi Sakuragi se levantó y se dirigió a la muchacha que le esperaba al lado de las escaleras. Las cámaras le enfocaban, y su imagen apareció en les pantallas gigantes del estadio. Pero el mejor jugador del partido no necesitaba de esas imágenes gigantes a todo color para reconocer a su media naranja. En el preciso instante en que el foco se paró en él, y su pelo quedó iluminado, se dio cuenta que era él. Quería salir corriendo hacia los vestuarios para lanzársele encima, para reñirle por no haberle dicho que venía, para verle, para abrazarlo, para olerle, para besarlo. Pero no podía. Debía quedarse en la pista participando del concurso de triples, y del de mates. Para mitigar la angustiosa espera de volverle a ver frente a frente, se aplicó al máximo en los tiros, de los que no falló ninguno, y en los mates, que resultaron de los más espectaculares de la noche. Dejó por segunda vez aquella noche a todo el estadio sin respiración al ganar ambos concursos. Y no solo los espectadores le aplaudían, también todos los demás jugadores, que ante tal demostración de habilidad no podían hacer más que felicitarle._

_Se sentía muy bien, endemoniadamente bien. Volvía a creer en ese deporte mágico, volvía a creer que todo tenía sentido. Y todos los que estaban viéndolo notaron el cambio. Sobretodo sus amigos que le miraban a través del televisor des del loft de NY, Kogure, Mitsui, Haruko y Yohei sonreían al ver de nuevo a Kaede en acción. Hasta Ayako, Ryouta, Akagi, y todos cuantos le conocían en Japón estaban sonriendo ante el televisor al verle tan concentrado, tan bien._

_Cuando esto acabó, el comentarista pidió silencio para presentar al afortunado de la noche._

_-Señoras y señores, den un aplauso al valiente que esta noche se enfrentará al que entre todos hemos decidido mejor jugador de la noche. Puesto que se ha ganado con creces este espectacular jugador nipón. Kaede Rukawa por favor colóquese en medio de la cancha._

_Y un foco le iluminó, solo, allí en medio._

_-Para empezar hablaremos primero con el misterioso pelirrojo que tendrá el honor de enfrentarse a Rukawa. A ver¿podría decirnos como se llama joven?_

_-Hanamichi Sakuragi señor._

_-Vaya, la casualidad ha querido que el que se enfrente a Rukawa sea un compatriota suyo._

_Kaede se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Quería ver de una vez a su Do'aho, y el comentarista solo hacía que entretenerle. Que les importaba a la gente del público como se llamara el pelirrojo? Lo importante era que ahora estaba allí y que pronto se verían cara a cara. Aunque algo en esas respuestas demasiado cortas, demasiado simples, no le gustaba. Algo le pasaba a su Do'aho. Nada de alardes, ni insultos para él? Que le ocurría al pelirrojo? Todas la cámaras le enfocaban y no decía ni una sola tontería?_

_-¿Dinos, Hanamichi estas nervioso? Es decir te vas a enfrentar a el mejor jugador de esta noche._

_-Mentiría si dijera que mi estomago está tranquilo. Pero Rukawa no es el mejor y él lo sabe¿verdad Kaede?- Bueno parecía que todavía le quedaban fuerzas para un rato._

_-Me gusta tu valentía. ¿Que tal si dejamos la platica para luego, y empezamos?_

_-Por mi adelante._

_-Señoras y señores ahora sí, entrando a la pista el peculiar nipón pelirrojo Hanamichi Sakuragi. Y esperándole en medio de la cancha Kaede Rukawa..._

_Llegados a este punto, el presentador se dedicó a explicar la bibliografía de dicho jugador. _

_Mientras, en el centro de la pista, los dos muchachos no se quitaban el ojo de encima. Hanamichi con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos ando a trompicones hasta pararse en frente de Kaede, cuya cara, para muchos era la inexpresiva de siempre, sin embargo para aquellos suficientemente observadores, se podía detectar el intenso brillo en sus ojos, y un pequeña mueca de sonrisa._

_-¿Cuando llegaste?_

_-Hace poco- Intentó mentir el pelirrojo, pero el otro no le creyó._

_-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- La pequeña sonrisa se borró de sus labios._

_-Kae, no creo que sea el momento. Luego te cuento todo, te lo prometo._

_-Solo dime una cosa. ¿Si el foco no te hubiera enfocado, nos habríamos visto hoy?_

_-¡Claro que si, Kitsune¿Que crees que hago aquí si no es venir a por ti?_

_-¿Y porque no me dijiste que venias?_

_-Oye el público se está esperando. Luego te cuento todo, de verdad._

_-Ok – Dijo no muy convencido Rukawa. En ese instante no quería jugar, pero con todo el público esperando pera ellos, no podían ponerse a discutir, ni hablar, y mucho menos abrazarlo como había deseado hacer desde el mismo instante en el que lo vio en las graderías._

_Así que Kaede le lanzó el balón a Hanamichi, y empezaron un uno a uno. Hanamichi hacía días que no tocaba un balón, aunque eso es como ir en bicicleta, no se olvida fácilmente. Pero su cuerpo y su alma estaban cansados, realmente agotados. Intentó un primer ataque, pero lógicamente Kaede pudo pararlo sin mucha dificultad, y mucho griterío por parte del público. Era el turno del moreno. Empezó a atacar, y ya todos creían que los dos puntos eran para él, cundo el pelirrojo le hizo un tapón impresionante. Por muy cansado que estuviera, su orgullo seguía bastante fuerte como para sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para no dejarse vencer. Ahora sí el público en pié gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre del pelirrojo que salía sobre impresionado en las pantallas gigantes._

_-No está mal, Do'aho. Nada mal.- Volver a enfrentarse a su amigo, su amante, su compañero, y rival era muy estimulante para él. Ya volvía a tener el básquet en las venas, y casi ni recordaba a los cientos de aficionados que los observaban des de las graderías, y mucho menos las cámaras, ni aquellos detrás de los televisores en sus casas._

_-Espera a que empiece a calentarme y verás lo que es bueno, kitsune engreído- Intentó alardear Hanamichi._

_El comentarista y todos para quienes el pelirrojo no era más que un desconocido no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Un cualquiera del público estaba siendo capaz de parar los ataques de Kaede Rukawa. No habían anotado ninguno de los dos todavía, cuando, tras un amago inesperado, el pelirrojo dejó clavado al moreno dio un paso, saltó y quedó colgado del aro. Un mate increíble les dejó a todos sin respiración. El estadio quedó en silencio. Todos se preguntaban de donde había salido tan gran jugador. Luego todo fueron gritos y aplausos para ambos jugadores._

_-Te dije que aún había alguien mejor que tu, kitsune engreído._

_-Quizás lo haya_

_-¡No lo puedo creer, por fin lo reconoces, yo el gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi soy mejor que tu!_

_-Yo dije que quizá sí había alguien mejor que yo. Nunca dije que fueras tu._

_Y Hanamichi iba a replicar cuando un par de jugadores americanos se acercaron a ellos, y les interrumpieron._

_-Disculpen muchachos, pero que les parecería un dos a dos._

_Kaede y Hanamichi se miraron de reojo._

_-¿Americanos contra japoneses?- Preguntó Kaede._

_-Como ustedes quieran.- Respondió uno de ellos._

_-Ok- respondió Hanamichi- pero ya les digo que les ganaremos.- Aunque interiormente no estaba tan seguro de si mismo. Kaede llevaba mucho rato corriendo, y él se encontraba cada vez más y más cansado. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas y era consciente de ello._

_-Eso está por ver._

_Así sin previo aviso empezó un autentico duelo dos a dos. Kaede y Hanamichi sorprendieron a todo el mundo con su coordinación, su talento, su originalidad. Pero claro que los americanos no se quedaron atrás. No por nada era la NBA la mejor liga del mundo. Así que todos obtuvieron diez minutos más de autentico espectáculo improvisado. Al finalizar los diez minutos, estaban empatados, y por mutuo acuerdo decidieron dejarlo así. Para finalizar la noche, todos los jugadores salieron a la cancha a saludar, incluido Hanamichi, y se dio por terminado el All Stars de ese año._

_Todo el mundo empezó a abandonar el estadio, y los jugadores se retiraron. Todos se fueron a los vestuarios excepto dos chicos._

_Kaede y Hanamichi estaban en pie, en la entrada hacia los camerinos, alejados de la vista de las cámaras, observándose el uno al otro como si acabaran de verse tras mucho tiempo separados. Entonces fue cuando Hanamichi izo lo que había querido hacer desde que entró al pabellón y vio al moreno sentado en la banca de espaldas a él. Se le lanzó enzima en un abrazo posesivo, y a la vez en busca de protección. Buscando en su pareja la calidez de su cuerpo, la sensación de compañía y protección, y tras robarle un breve beso a su compañero, escondió la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, y dejó salir la tensión y los nervios acumulados en tantos días, junto con el cansancio y el agotamiento provocado por las últimas noticias, y el esfuerzo físico hecho minutos antes en la pista estallando en llanto. Un llanto desgarrador para Rukawa, que en ese instante vio que su amado se derrumbaba entre sus brazos. ¿Que cosa tan terrible había ocurrido para dejar al hombre mas vital, enérgico, fuerte, y luchador que conocía en tal estado? Que había hecho que abandonara a Haruko en Japón a tan pocos días del parto, volando a Estados Unidos. ¿Y todo sin contarle nada¿Que le estaba ocultando¿Que le había roto el corazón de ese modo?_

_El llanto desconsolado y triste del pelirrojo, rompía en mil pedazos el corazón de Rukawa, que no entendía nada, y no sabía que hacer para calmar el dolor de su pareja. Solo podía abrazarle con mucha suavidad, susurrándole al oído que todo iría bien, que se calmara, que ya todo había pasado, que seguro tenía solución, que por favor dejara de llorar_

_-Hanamichi, tranquilo, ya pasó...ya está...ahora estás a salvo...tranquilo...ya nada te ocurrirá...estoy aquí...no me he ido...ya esta...no llores...Hana...mi vida...por favor...ya está...te amo- Cuanto tiempo hacía que el moreno no le susurraba eso al oído? Cuanto hacía de la última vez que se sintió tan bien, y protegido como en ese instante? Poco a poco Hanamichi se fue calmando. Pero hasta adquirir una respiración calmada y sosegada, no levantó la cabeza del pecho de su chico._

_-Kae- pero su vista se nublaba._

_-¿Si?_

_-Prometeme que nunca me apartarás de ti, aunque creas que sea por mi bien._

_-¿Para que querría yo separarme de ti Hana?- No le gustaba un pelo el aire que estaba cogiendo la conversación._

_-No lo se, solo prométemelo.-Estaba mareado._

_-¡Pero si no he hecho otra cosa que intentar estar contigo desde que me fui de Japón¿A que viene todo esto?_

_-Kae, por favor, solo prométemelo. ¿Me amas verdad?-Todo a su alrededor empezó a moverse._

_-Con todo mi ser_

_-Pues promete que por nada del mundo me alejarás de ti.- La cara de Kaede se difuminaba ante su mirada borrosa._

_-Te lo prometo. Pero no entiendo tu miedo Hana._

_-Yo- Pero al pelirrojo ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Intentó alzar la cabeza para besar esos labios que tanto amaba, pero a medio camino todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad._

_Kaede, vio como en instantes su amado pelirrojo se desvanecía en sus brazos, mientras esperaba un beso que no llegó._

_A partir de ése instante todo pasó muy deprisa para el chico moreno. El pánico le entró al cuerpo cuando al zarandear a Hanamichi para despertarlo, se dio cuenta que su frente estaba más caliente de lo que debería, mucho más. Chilló, pidiendo ayuda, y por suerte en esos instantes los jugadores empezaban a salir de los vestuarios para irse a casa. William reconoció la voz de Kaede, y salió enseguida en su ayuda. Gracias a eso, en pocos minutos una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo desvanecido del jugador, mientras a toda velocidad le seguían Kaede y William en el deportivo de este último._

_Al llegar al hospital, William ayudó a Kaede con todo el papeleo._

_-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo William._

_-No se merecen, somos compañeros, tu necesitas apoyo, y yo puedo dátelo¿porque no tendría que hacerlo?_

_-Bueno, yo no suelo ser muy agradable contigo. Gomen._

_-Lo eres más que con los demás._

_Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Las paredes de la sala de espera se les caían encima. Los doctores se habían llevado a Hanamichi para hacerle unas pruebas para detectar que le ocurría._

_-Oye, y si llamas a tus amigos de New York, y así les avisas que no irás como ellos esperaban._

_-¡Kogure!_

_-¿Que?_

_-Kogure es médico, como no lo recordé antes. Tengo que llamarles ahora mismo._

_Dicho eso se levantó y corriendo se dirigió a las cabinas._

_Kogure llegó en un helicóptero del hospital de New York que debía hacer un traslado. Tras calmar a Kaede, y visitar a Hanamichi, quien seguía inconsciente, decidieron que lo más cómodo era trasladarle a NY. Allí Kaede podría ir a casa de Kiminobu, y Mitchy, y además los demás podrían visitar a Hana en cuanto este despertara. Su estado no era grave, y estaba estable, así que no había motivo alguno para impedir el traslado. En el mismo helicóptero en el que había llegado, Kogure se fue llevando consigo a Hanamichi. _

_William, decidió acompañar a Kaede a New York. No veía bien dejarle solo en su estado de nerviosismo. Además el pelirrojo siempre le simpatizó y estaba preocupado por su repentina enfermedad. ¿Que le había ocurrido, si durante la tarde estuvo dando un grandioso espectáculo en el estadio de los Miami Heats¿Como alguien con la vitalidad que él había demostrado podía caer redondo de un momento a otro de ese modo, y sin explicación aparente?_

_Cuando Kaede y William llegaron al hospital, Kogure ya tenia lista una habitación para el pelirrojo que seguía inconsciente. Y no hacía mucho que lo había instalado en ella. Con las pruebas realizadas en ambos hospitales, y tras revisar los resultados de todas ellas minuciosamente, Kogure se aseguró que a Hanamichi no le ocurría nada malo. Solo había pasado una época de mucho estrés, mucha presión, y mucho nerviosismo. Con demasiadas incertidumbres, malas noticias, y sin poder contar con el apoyo de nadie. Todo se lo había pasado solo, sin preocupar a nadie, y toda esa congoja le había abatido. Solo necesitaba reposo, no estar solo, y el apoyo y amor que todos sus amigos pudieran darle._

_Esa noche Kaede la pasó en el hospital. Kogure buscó una habitación para dos, así Rukawa tendría donde dormir. Kogure, tras el largo viaje estaba agotado, y se fue a casa. Se llevó a William consigo, pues este no conocía a nadie en la gran ciudad, y en casa del estimado doctor ya no vendría de uno más. Hissashi les esperaba despierto. Yohei, y Haruko dormitaban en un sueño ligero debido a la preocupación, por eso se despertaron tan solo oyeron la puerta cerrarse. Hasta el pequeño Akira, se despertó llorando, reclamando la atención de su querida mamá. Hechas las presentaciones, William fue instalado en la misma habitación de Yohei dejando a Haruko con el bebé, y manteniendo una habitación libre para que los dos chicos del hospital pudieran instalarse en ella tan pronto como les fuera posible. En poco rato la casa quedó en silencio, y poco a poco todos sus ocupantes fueron cayendo en un sueño incomodo y perturbador del que no despertaron hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el timbre del teléfono les despertó. Era Rukawa. Hanamichi había despertado hacía un par de horas. Le habían dado de desayunar, y ahora volvía a dormir. No era necesario que fueran corriendo, pero el pelirrojo había preguntado por ellos, al saberse en el hospital de New York._

_Así esa mañana, todos ellos se encontraron en la habitación del hospital para visitar al indispuesto gran tensai._

_-Que ricura Haruko- Decía Hana con el pequeño Aki en brazos.- Lo único que lamento- dijo mirando a Kaede- Es que nosotros no podremos tener a uno de estos así de pequeñito-_

_Nadie sabía que decir. Todos estaban preocupados por él, y él en cambio parecía estar débil, pero sereno. Y la curiosidad sobre toda la historia de Sendoh les intrigaba mucho. ¿Pero como preguntarle sobre todo lo que había descubierto las últimas semanas sabiendo que era precisamente eso lo que le había puesto enfermo? Sin haberlo hablado, pareció que se habían puesto de acuerdo para no sacar el tema._

_Hanamichi pasó el día jugando con el bebé. Como si no recordara para nada lo que le había traído a ese país, y al fin a ese hospital. Sin prestar mucha atención a los otros ocupantes de esa blanca habitación. Quienes sintiéndose incómodos se fueron temprano a casa._

_Otra vez solos. Hanamichi ya no tenía con que distraer sus pensamientos. Kaede, se sentó en la cama a su lado._

_-Hana._

_-¿Si?- Hanamichi apartó la vista del paisaje de la ventana para posarla en su compañero._

_-¿Que ha ocurrido?_

_-No lo se. Pero me alegro de volver a estar contigo. He decidido que no me iré._

_-¿Porque, es decir¿porque ahora, y porque no antes?_

_-Porque ahora se que necesito saber que tu no estas lejos, porque antes no sabía lo que la distancia puede hacer._

_-¿Cuando salgamos de aquí me lo contarás verdad?_

_-No. Debo hacerlo ahora. Lo que me está matando no es saber lo que se, es saber que eso puede dañarte a ti, a Haruko, a mi, a Koshino, hasta al pequeño Aki._

_-Nada puede dañarme más que verte en este estado, y saber que tengo parte de culpa._

_-Tu no tienes la culpa, no la tiene nadie. Ni siquiera Sendoh._

_-A él ni lo nombres, ya has hecho bastante._

_-No lo suficiente Kae, ése es el problema. _

_-No quiero discutir. ¿Porque no intentas dormir¿Llevas el portátil?_

_-Si pero..._

_-¿Que ocurre?_

_-Tengo que contarte algo. No quiero que lo sepas por alguien más._

_-¿Lo has encontrado, verdad?_

_-Si, pero..._

_-¿Hana, que ocurrió con él que te haya llevado a este estado?- Preguntó el moreno, al ver que los ojos de Hana se empañaban de nuevo._

_-Él, .. él se fue...- Pero la voz de Hana se entrecortaba.-... y no volverá... porque...-_

_-Hana, por favor. Kogure me contó que le habías dado unos papeles. ¿Quieres que los lea?_

_-Quizá sí. Pero preferiría decírtelo yo. Luego, después de cenar._

_-Está bien, voy a pedir que nos traigan dos menús¿de acuerdo?_

_-Si, pero tráeme el postre de chocolate._

_-Obviamente._

_-Gracias._

_-Ahora vuelvo._

_Kaede salió, pero cuando volvió se encontró a Hana profundamente dormido, y con los ojos hinchados. Decidió guardar la cena para mas tarde, por si despertaba. No quería despertarlo._

_Así que decidió ponerse al portátil de Hana, para arreglar unos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Abrió el aparato, y encontró en el escritorio una carpeta que ponía Akira Sendoh. Aquello le picó la curiosidad. ¿Que era lo que tanto le costaba a Hana de decirle¿Que cosa tan terrible había hecho Aki para que le fuera tan difícil contárselo? Quizá allí encontraría las respuestas y le evitaría a Hana tener que hablar mal del que tiempo atrás se había convertido en su mejor amigo._

_El nombre escrito en esa carpeta le hizo volver a la memoria muchísimos recuerdos. Lo mas doloroso de eso era que hacía un año y medio su vida era perfecta. Tenía a Hana, tenia a Aki como mejor amigo, éste estaba con Haruko, cosa que tranquilizó al moreno, (que siempre había temido que Hana recuperase el loco amor de adolescencia que había tenido por la chica). Al poco tiempo de ingresar los tres en la mejor universidad de Japón, a Aki y a él les habían fichado en la NBA. Su sueño por fin se realizaba. Los dos dejaron juntos Japón, dejaban atrás a sus parejas, pero todos ellos sabían que no podían rechazar esa oferta. Al poco tiempo Haruko se mudó a Estados unidos para casarse, y vivir con Aki. Kede se lo pidió a Hana, pero este le había dicho que no podía dejar el país. El profesor Ansai y su mujer dependían de él casi por completo, y además él estaba muy bien en la universidad, con el equipo. Si todo iba bien, le había dicho, en un par de años habría finalizado sus estudios, y podría mudarse a estados unidos con él, donde estaba seguro por esas fechas ya habría demostrado de sobras que era el mejor en la cancha. El pelirrojo tenía razón, no podía pedirle que abandonara sus sueños por él, ya que Hana no se lo había pedido a él. Pero el profesor Ansai murió en unos meses. Del corazón. Kaede volvió a Japón para el entierro. Volvieron a unirse todos los del antiguo equipo. Hasta Kogure y Mitsui vinieron de Nueva York, dónde el segundo tenía su empresa, y el primero estaba acabando la carrera de medicina. No se lo volvió a preguntar, pero tampoco hizo falta porqué pronto le quedó claro que Hana no iba a seguirle por el momento. Volver a Estados Unidos se le hizo muy difícil esa vez. Pero allí tenía siempre la amistad del puercoespín, como lo llamaba Hana.Y eso le ayudó mucho. Nunca pasó más de una semana sin que se vieran para jugar juntos. Eso le hacía sentirse más cerca de dónde estaba su amor, no tan lejos de casa. Pero un día, él y Akira discutieron. No recordaba el motivo. Una tontería estaba seguro. Akira se había ido de la cancha enfadado, dejándolo solo. Él pensó que podrían hacer las paces la semana siguiente, pero Akira no apareció. Ni esa ni la siguiente, ni la otra. Intentó llamar-le, pero siempre saltaba el contestador. O bien Haruko le decía que últimamente no estaba demasiado en casa, y que en cuanto le viera le daría el recado, pero Aki nunca llamó, desapareció. Kaede aún estaba enfadado por eso. Pero peor fue encontrar una noche, a Haruko sola, en la calle, con síntomas de hipotermia, en estado de shock. La llevó a su casa, y con una taza de té delante le sonsacó lo que había ocurrido. Akira llevaba una semana desaparecido. Eso él lo sabía, pues a la primera persona a quien la chica llamó fue a él, para saber si Akira estaba en su casa. Lo habían buscado, pero no aparecía. No había dicho nada a nadie, ninguna nota, ninguna explicación. Pero ese día Haruko se había encontrado con todas sus cuentas bancarias reducidas a la mitad, al volver del trabajo, mucha ropa de Aki no estaba, y encima de la cama había un ramo de rosas amarillas, con una foto de ambos y una nota. Aki, se había ido, por su propia voluntad, sin despedirse de nadie, ni dar explicaciones. Además, esa tarde la chica había sabido que estaba embarazada. Una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella, y vendría al mundo sin un padre, y nadie sabía el porque._

_Al poco tiempo, Kaede, acompañó a Haruko de vuelta a Japón. Si Akira no estaba, nada la unía a ese país, así que la chica decidió volver a casa. Pero el hecho de haber sido abandonada por su marido, un marido que no gustó demasiado a su familia, que la había dejado embarazada, y sin la mitad de su dinero, le daba mucha vergüenza. Por ello no quiso decirles nada. Se instaló en casa de Hanamichi, por petición de él mismo, y con el consentimiento de Kaede. Desde ese mismo instante, él y Hanamichi no habían parado de buscar al marido fugado. Tenían la esperanza que quizás el saber que tenía un hijo en camino le haría entrar en razón y volver. Hanamichi había estado convencido que el chico tenía una amante, y por eso su fuga. Pero Kaede, aunque al principio esa idea se le pasó por la mente, se le hacía muy extraño que no le hubiera dicho nada a él; Su mejor amigo. Haruko tampoco creía en esa teoría, estaba segura que el amor que ella le tenia era correspondido de verdad, y que si se había ido sería por algo grave. Eso la preocupaba mucho, y no tardó mucho en perder la esperanza en encontrarlo._

_Todo ese dolor, esa incertidumbre que se albergaba en sus corazones, quizá podría quitárselo de encima leyendo lo que fuera que Hanamichi tenía en esa carpeta:_

_Akira Sendoh._

_Hanamichi seguía durmiendo, así que decidió abrirla._

_Encontró archivos diversos. Todos llevaban por nombre un numero de seis dígitos:_

Fechas

_Empezó por la más antigua._

_Con fecha del_ ocho de Diciembre_. Su última conversación con el pelirrojo por el chat. La releyó por encima, pero no encontró nada de especial con referente a Akira. Así que siguió._

_Con fecha del_ nueve de Diciembre _había dos._

_Una conversación cortita con Kogure. Nada importante, solo le avisaba que le había convencido para pasar las Navidades con ellos en NY._

_La otra una conversación, igualmente corta, pero sumamente intrigante. ¿Desde cuando Hana había contratado a un detective¿Porque no le había dicho nada¿Y cual era ese segundo nombre que le había pedido investigar¿Era por todo eso que había viajado a Estados Unidos finalmente?_

_Decidió seguir. Los siguientes documentos, le fueron dejando cada vez mas sorprendido, y atónito..._


	4. 10 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Viernes 10 de Diciembre

From: Ayako Miyagi directora del departamento de atención al cliente de JAL

To: Hanamichi Sakuragui

Señor Hanamichi Sakuragi, le informamos tal como nos pidió que un asiento ha quedado libre en el vuelo nocturno del sábado de Tokio a Atlanta. Quedando así este a su nombre, y anulada la reserva para un pasaje del vuelo del martes. Recuerde No llevar equipaje superior a los veinte quilogramos, y que debe embarcar como mínimo una hora antes de la salida del vuelo. Le deseamos un buen viaje.

Atentamente.

La dirección de servicio al cliente de la Japan Air Lines.

_(Hana, he hecho cuanto he podido. Espero que te sirva. Oye me tenéis preocupada, llámame en cuanto puedas. Hace mucho que no se nada de Haruko, y no contesta mis mensajes. Ryouta y yo estamos bien. Deséale suerte a Kaede en cuanto le veas. Y dile de mi parte que deje de hacer el ridículo por las pistas si no quiere que le de un buen azote de abanico. Si se te presenta cualquier problema en el aeropuerto pide por mi. _

_Un abrazo._

_Ayako)_


	5. 12 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Domingo 12 de Diciembre

From: Hanamichi Sakuragui

To: Yohei Mito

Hola,

Gracias por todo. Acabo de llegar al hotel. El vuelo ha ido bien. Pero me han perdido las maletas al llegar a Atlanta. Mañana salgo para Chicago. ¿Como está Haruko?

Oye perdona por haberte metido en este fregado. Pero como ya te dije no sabia como arreglarlo. Ella no puede viajar en su estado, y no podía dejarla sola tampoco. Pero tuve que salir pitando. Si la pista que el detective encontró sobre Koshino es buena, puede que al fin demos con Akira.

Dile a Haruko que no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien. Que no busque la foto con el mensaje, porque me la he llevado. Tranquilízala, que se la voy a devolver.

Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Kaede. Por favor. Aprovechando que estará en NY por navidades, me pasaré por allí. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Ah y por favor, sobretodo sobretodo, no se me olvides de ir a traer los papeles a la universidad mañana a primera hora. Es muy importante. Podrían echarme, y quien sabe si podría recuperar mi puesto en el equipo y todo lo demás.

Gracias por todo. Diles a los chicos que no se preocupen por mi.

En cuanto sepa algo os llamo.

Tensai


	6. 19 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Domingo 19 de Diciembre

**Tensai** dice: Amigo, suerte que te encuentro

**Yohei** dice¿Que ha ocurrido Hana, porque no llamaste?

**Tensai** dice: Ahora te lo contaré pero primero, dime¿está bien Haruko?

**Yohei** dice: Si, tranquilo, tanto ella como el bebé están bien

**Tensai** dice¿Quieres decir que...?

**Yohei** dice: Si

**Tensai** dice¿Cuando fue?

**Yohei** dice: Ayer. Tranquilo, todo fue bien, y no duró mucho.

**Tensai** dice: Me hubiera gustado estar allí

**Yohei** dice: Lo se, y ella también. Así que dime¿lo encontraste?

**Tensai** dice: A Koshino si.

**Yohei** dice: que quieres decir. ¿Y a Akira?

**Tensai** dice: Mas o menos.

**Tensai** dice: Te lo resumiré. Como pueda.

**Yohei** dice: Empieza por el principio.

**Tensai** dice: Bueno el vuelo hacia Chicago fue bien, y cuando llegué al hotel ya había recuperado las maletas. Así que tras cambiarme y asearme, me fui al centro de la ciudad. Ya sabes que no soy muy bueno orientándome, así que me costó todo el día dar con su tienda, pero cuando llegué estaba cerrada. Así que decidí volver a la mañana siguiente. Llegué por allí al medio día. La verdad es que tenia miedo que huyera de mi.

**Yohei** dice¿Lo hizo?

**Tensai** dice: Por suerte no. Fue bastante amable dadas las circunstancias. Me invitó a comer, para poderme contar con comodidad lo poco que según él sabia de todo ese lío. Y a decir verdad no era mucho, pero era importante.

**Yohei** dice¿Que te dijo?

**Tensai** dice: Tras la comida salimos a pasear. Le costó mucho contármelo. Resulta que él amó Akira con locura, y por lo que vi aún lo ama. Akira lo medio sabia, pero cuando eran aún estudiantes de instituto ya le dejó claro que estaba enamorado de una chica. Que por lo que deduje era ya Haruko.

**Yohei** dice: Que fuerte, así él no mentía cuando le decía que la amaba de hacía mucho tiempo.

**Tensai** dice: Por lo visto no. Y no acaba aquí. Koshino me dijo que vino a estados unidos para no pederle la pista. Si bien no podía tener su amor, no quería perder su amistad.

**Yohei** dice: Vaya

**Tensai** dice: Se ve que desde que nació Akira tenia una especie de problema genético. Era algo que en principio le permitía hacer vida completamente normal, pero que si algún día se empezaba a manifestar podía ser desagradable, y doloroso. No se si mortal.

**Yohei** dice¡¡Pero que dices!

**Tensai** dice: Así es. Estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo. Hace unos siete meses y medio, Akira se plantó en Chicago en busca de su incondicional amigo. Hablo de la época en que me traje a Haruko de vuelta a Japón, al encontrarla Kaede sola, en shock, y en estado.

**Yohei** dice¿Pero porque huyó sin decir nada?

**Tensai** dice: No estoy seguro pero quizás esto te ayude a comprender. Akira pasó con Koshino un mes. Los primeros pasos de la enfermedad. Pero al mes, se fue tan de repente y sin avisar como había llegado. Solo le dejó...

**Yohei** dice¿Una foto con una nota?

**Tensai** dice: Ajá

**Yohei** dice¿Y que decía la nota, lo sabes?

**Tensai** dice: Sip. Era parecida a la de Haruko.

**Yohei** dice: Oye, yo nunca llegué a saber que decía la de ella.

**Tensai** dice: A Haruko le escribió lo siguiente: No puedo quedarme contigo ahora. Pero aunque haya tenido que marcharme, siempre te llevaré en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Siempre serás mi sueño echo realidad. Te querré más allá del fin de mis días. Por favor, no me olvides. No me odies por esto, y por encima de todo se feliz. Lo siento en el alma. Por siempre tuyo. Akira.

**Yohei** dice: Muy bonito, pero te quedas igual.

**Tensai** dice: Pues quizá ésta a Koshino te aclare algo. Eras, eres, y siempre serás el mejor amigo que uno podría desear. Nada me hubiera gustado mas que poder corresponder al amor incondicional que siempre me brindaste. Aunque nunca te lo dije te quiero, como no quiero a otro. Por eso me voy. Si no quise hacer sufrir al amor de mi vida, no tengo derecho alguno a hacerte sufrir a ti. Por favor, no me busques. Sigue adelante, y encuentra por mi el camino de la felicidad. Adiós. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Akira

**Yohei** dice: La ostia

**Tensai** dice¿Entiendes ahora la primera nota?

**Yohei** dice: Sip.

**Tensai** dice: Oye, de momento no le digas nada a Haruko. Dile que aún estoy buscando a Koshino. No quiero que se preocupe.

**Yohei** dice: Ok

**Tensai** dice: Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es recuperarse, por ella y por el bebé.

**Yohei** dice¿Y tu que harás ahora?

**Tensai** dice: Lo que llevo haciendo toda la semana. Intentar encontrar a Akira.

**Yohei** dice¿Difícil tarea. No tienes nada más?

**Tensai** dice: De momento mañana vuelo a Dallas

**Yohei** dice¿Dallas?

**Tensai** dice: Si, he estado investigando esa extraña enfermedad. Y por lo que se el mejor especialista vive allí. Concerté una entrevista con él el Martes.

**Yohei** dice: Pues a ver si hay surte.

**Tensai** dice: Yo ya estoy empezando a perder la esperanza. Aún no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que para cuando le encontremos será demasiado tarde.

**Yohei** dice: Joder

**Tensai** dice: Si no es que ya ahora es demasiado tarde.

**Yohei** dice: Oye no pienses así

**Tensai** dice: Si supieras de la enfermedad lo que yo, pensarías como yo.

**Yohei** dice¿Tan malo es?

**Tensai** dice: Peor.

**Yohei** dice: Pobre Haruko.

**Tensai** dice: Pobre Akira.

**Yohei** dice¡Dios!

**Tensai** dice: Dales un beso de mi parte.

**Yohei** dice: Cuídate, y no tardes en llamar.

**Tensai** dice: Descuida. Pero mímala mucho. Lo va a necesitar.

**Yohei** dice: Ve tranquilo.


	7. 20 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Lunes 20 de Diciembre

**Tensai** dice: Hola

**William** dice: Hola "torpe"

**Tensai** dice¡¡¡Oye¡¡¡¡¡Se puede saber que va diciendo ese Zorro por ahí de mí!

**William** dice: Tranquilo, era una broma.

**William** dice¿Sakuragi verdad?

**Tensai** dice: Hanamichi

**William** dice¿A que se debe tu mensaje Hanamichi?

**Tensai** dice: Necesito tu ayuda

**William** dice: Cuenta con migo.

**Tensai** dice¿Sueles ser el compañero de habitación de Kaede, verdad?

**William** dice: Sí.

**Tensai** dice¿Como va vuestra relación. Es decir, ya se que él no es muy social, pero a parte de ser frío, te tolera?

**William** dice: Más o menos. Es muy reservado, pero creo que nos llevamos bien. Aplica eso de vive y deja vivir.

**Tensai** dice: Bien.

**William** dice¿Que necesitas que haga?

**Tensai** dice: Solo que me mantengas informado.

**William** dice: Oye, no me gustaría tener problemas. Si dudas de él deberías hablarlo primero con él.

**Tensai** dice: Nooo. Se que me ama, pero me prometió una cosa que necesito que cumpla pero no puedo decírselo, o echaré a perder la sorpresa.

**William** dice¿Tiene algo que ver con un viaje a NY?

**Tensai** dice: Eso mismo. ¿Como lo sabes?

**William** dice: Porque des de que te prometió ir que solo se queja de eso. Creo que esperaba verte estas navidades

**Tensai** dice: Esa es mi intención. He tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos, y necesito asegurarme que irá a NY para encontrarme con él allí. Pero no puedo decíselo.

**William** dice: Créeme, todo el equipo te agradecería que se lo dijeras. Quizás así se concentraba de una vez.

**Tensai** dice: Lo se, lo he visto en los últimos partidos, y ya le eché la bronca. Pero es duro estar solo. Además desde que Akira desapareció hace meses que le buscamos. La mujer de éste acaba de tener un crío, y la situación es un poco complicada

**William** dice: Vaya. Lo siento

**Tensai** dice: Gracias. ¿Mes harás ese favor? Solo controlar que en cuanto acabéis con el ALL STARS coja el vuelo hacia NY.

**William** dice: No habrá problema.

**Tensai** dice: Se lo pediría a mis amigos de NY, pero necesito que ellos tampoco sepan nada de esto.

**William** dice: Ok, don't worry.

**Tensai** dice: Arigatou

**William** dice¿Oye y que te trajo a América con tanta urgencia?

**Tensai** dice: Encontré una pista sobre el amigo desaparecido.

**William** dice¿Eso es bueno no?

**Tensai** dice: Aún no lo se. Esta enfermo, y no se si lo encontraré a tiempo.

**William** dice: Lo siento mucho.

**Tensai** dice: Por eso no quiero que Kaede sepa que estoy aquí. Tendría que contárselo, y ahora no es un buen momento. Prefiero encontrar a Aki primero.

**William** dice: Lo entiendo. Descuida, que por mi no se enterará.

**Tensai** dice: Arigatou, again.

**William** dice: De nada hombre. Y que tengas suerte.

**Tensai** dice: Igualmente.

**William** dice: Bye

**Tensai** dice: Adiós


	8. 21 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Miércoles 22 de Diciembre

From: Hanamichi Sakuragi

To: Yohei Mito

Querido amigo.

No tengo buenas noticias. Ya hablé con el doctor, por lo que me dijo, él, si Akira empezó con síntomas hace nueve meses, posiblemente ya no esté entre nosotros. Leele el documento que te adjunto a Haruko, y tan pronto como Ayako pueda conseguir p mucho, te acabo de mandar una ardua tarea, pero eres la persona más indicada para ello. En cuanto lleguéis aquí contarás con la ayuda incondicional de Kimi y Mitchy, sobretodo el primero, quien al ser médico podrá ayudaros a entender.

No quiero ni pensar en como voy a decírselo a Kaede. De momento me he asegurado que viaje a NY. Él debe llegar el día veinte siete. Espero estar allí cuando él llegue.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Dales todo mi cariño a Haruko y al bebé

Hana


	9. 24 diciembre b

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Viernes 24 de Diciembre

From: Hanamichi Sakuragi

To: Kiminobu Kogure

¿Como han llegado?

¿Como está Haruko¿Y el bebé?

Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis. Se que os hemos estropeado la Navidad. Lo siento. A Kaede no le he dicho nada de todo esto todavía.

Como ya he averiguado todo lo que pude, aprovecharé para ir a verle jugar. Le encontraré al final del partido y entonces le explicaré todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando hayamos hablado, decidiremos que es mejor, y os llamaremos.

Supongo que leíste el informe que le mandé a Yohei para Haruko. Así que no te vendrá de nuevo saber que no he podido encontrarle. Lo que las enfermeras, y médicos me pudieron contar, os lo explicaré con calma en cuanto nos veamos.

Por favor, id con cuidado al decírselo a Haruko. Se que entre tu y Yohei podréis explicárselo.

Sabes, yo pensé todo este tiempo que él era un mal nacido por haberse ido de esa forma, y aunque sigo creyendo que hubiera debido dar explicaciones, ahora entiendo el porqué lo izo. Deseo de todo corazón que los enfermos con los que lidias cada día no sean tan moralmente agotadores como los que vi en el centro ese. Muchos de ellos, estaban casi vegetales, algunos aún hablaban, pero habían perdido la razón, la movilidad, o se estaban deformando por momentos. Todo lo que vi allí dentro espero no tener que volverlo a ver, y si Akira tuvo que pasar por eso solo, solo me vienen a la mente compasión y lágrimas a los ojos. Pobre, lo pasó solo para evitar que ninguno de nosotros viéramos nada de eso. Ahora que lo se, entiendo mejor su reacción, y admiro la valentía de encararlo él solo. Estoy hecho polvo. Supongo que me entiendes, pero necesito un par de días para asimilar todo esto antes de enfrentarme a Haruko, y contárselo. Apenas he dormido estos días. Ni siquiera puedo con un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Y si yo estoy así no quiero ni pensar en como estará Haruko. Así que solo os pido que me la cuidéis. De momento tengo que contárselo a Kaede. Dios Kogure¿como voy a decírselo¿Como le digo que Akira murió solo, y en esas condiciones¿Como le digo a Kaede que nunca volverá a ver a Aki porque su cuerpo ni siquiera existe ya?

Mándame un poco de tu sabiduría, porque sinceramente en estos momentos me siento incapaz de hacer nada. Pero pronto habrá terminado¿verdad?

Espero que en un par de días Kae y yo estaremos allí con vosotros.

Hana


	10. 28 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

_Sábado 25 de Diciembre_

_Kaede acabó de leer la última carta. Había un par de documentos más. Los informes médicos de Akira, y información que el pelirrojo había ido recopilando desde principios de mes. Hojeó un par de ellos, pero ya no pudo leerlo. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Las lágrimas silenciosas se le escurrían mejillas abajo. ¿Como pudo Akira pasar semejante calvario él sólo? La última vez que lo vio ni siquiera se habían despedido. Se fue, sin hacer las paces con él. Y ahora ya nunca podría hacerlo. Akira Sendoh, su mejor amigo se había ido de su vida para siempre. Había dejado a su esposa, y ni siquiera supo nunca que tendría un hijo. Ahora solo quedaba de él el recuerdo que todos ellos guardaban, de ese chico de sonrisa perfecta, amante del buen vivir, jugador excepcional, amigo incondicional. Que se había casado enamorado de verdad, que había alcanzado la felicidad, y a quien la vida le había jugado la peor de las pasadas. Tan joven, y ya tan solo era polvo._

_Las lágrimas no se detenían. De repente notó unos brazos rodearle por detrás. Se giró, y se acurrucó en el pecho fuerte de su amado, buscando un consuelo que ya nadie podría darle. Su amigo no volvería, y ya nunca podría pedirle perdón._

_-No quería que te enterases así._

_-Hana, no puede ser verdad. ... Sabía que algo grave le había pasado para desaparecer de ese modo,..., pero esto..._

_-Lo se_

_-Lo ultimo que le dije fue que,... que se fuera al diablo._

_-Él sabía que tu le querías._

_-Aún así yo debí haberle buscado más. No debí rendirme._

_-Tranquilo, tu no tienes la culpa. Nadie la tiene._

_Los dos lloraban. La perdida de un ser querido nunca es fácil, pero cuando ocurre a alguien que todavía tenía la vida por delante, y todo por una enfermedad cruel, y dolorosa, lo es aun menos._

_-¡Dios¿Y Haruko¿Lo sabe ella?_

_-Kaede, ella siempre lo supo._

_-¿Como?_

_-Bien, ella no sabía realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero siempre supo que algo malo le había pasado. Si no él no se habría ido. Me lo dijo una vez, hace como medio año. "Hamaichi, lo peor de todo esto¿sabes que es?" me preguntó. "Qué Aki nunca supo que iba a ser padre". A partir de ese momento empezó a hablar de él en pasado. Ella ya sabía que no volvería a verle con vida. Fue entonces cuando contraté a un detective. Si ella tenía un poco de razón no teníamos tiempo que perder. Pero no quería preocuparte. Así que no te lo conté. El pobre hombre no pudo encontrar a Aki, pero si a Koshino. Y de allí ya sabes como fue todo._

_-¿Hana, pero porqué no me lo dijiste? No hubieras tenido que saber todo esto tu solo. Yo podría haber estado allí contigo._

_-No quería verte sufrir._

_-Aki no quiso vernos sufrir, y mira ahora como estamos todos. Me hiciste prometer que no te alejaría de mi._

_-No lo soportaría._

_-Pues prométeme que tu tampoco lo harás._

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Pero ya lo has hecho una vez. Se que no querías verme triste, pero no por eso tienes que sufrir tu solo en silencio._

_-Lo se, pero te amo._


	11. 27 diciembre

**AKIRA SENDOH **

**roses grogues: "ADÉU" **

Lunes 27 de Diciembre

_Hana estuvo ingresado todo el fin de semana. Celebraron la Navidad el domingo todos juntos en esa habitación de hospital, intentando hacer como si nada. En otras circunstancias Hanamichi hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que es fiesta de Navidad fuera lo máximo de divertida, con música, baile, villancicos, i tantos regalos como les fuera posible. Sin embargo hay que recordar que estaban en el hospital por él, porque el estrés y el cansancio habían podido con él. Así que aquellas fueron unas Navidades silenciosas. Llenas de muestras de cariño, pero tristes, y melancólicas. _

_Al anochecer, cuando ya todos habían vuelto a casa, y ellos dos volvían a estar solos..._

_- Kaede..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Akira dejó algo para ti.- Al decir esas palabras, tras largos minutos de silencio, Hanamichi notó como el cuerpo de Kaede Temblaba entre sus brazos, pero no dijo nada._

_-Me lo dio una de las enfermeras que lo cuidó ... Akira se hizo querer ... como siempre ... Todos con cuantos hablé recordaban de él su sonrisa, aunque llena de tristeza, siempre en sus labios ... me contaron cómo al principio cuidaba su cabello. Luego con la medicación éste le cayó, así que desde entonces usaba para su cabeza un pañuelo. El que le regalamos tu y yo las primeras navidades de novios. Hace ya mucho de aquello, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente, y su cara al ver ese pañuelo todo lleno de puerco espines ... De todas las cosas que recogí eso será lo único que no le devolveré a Haruko ... ¿Sabes, él estaba convencido que al final lo encontraríamos, pero que sería ya demasiado tarde... Dejó instrucciones para que guardaran sus cosas. Las puso en cajas, y ¿sabes a que se dedicó a hacer en sus últimos días?_

_-No- la voz de Kaede sonaba más que nunca como un susurro apagado. Volvía a tener los ojos húmedos, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. _

_-Hizo que le trajeran tinta y un pincel, y a mano fue escribiendo todos nuestros nombres en las cajas. Prohibió dar nada a nadie cuyo nombre no figurara en ellas. Eso me trajo serios problemas- una pequeña y triste sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Hanamichi al recordalo.- Así que antes de darme nada, me pidieron mi nombre. Pero no estaba. No podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de mi. Esas enfermeras insistían que no había ningún Hanamichi Sakuragi, que mi nombre no constaba en la lista. Tras muchos gritos me permitieron comprobarlo. Y era verdad mi nombre no figuraba, pero yo si. El muy loco había escrito debajo de la caja "El gran Tensai"._

_-Éramos amigos porque era vital como tu. Por eso me cuesta tanto creer que..._

_-Kae...- abrazó más fuerte a su moreno, que otra vez volvía a sollozar.-Tranquilo mi amor. Él tampoco se olvidó de ti; mira en mi cartera, en el billetero encontrarás una carta para ti. Quizá esté un poco arrugada, lo siento._

_Con las manos temblorosas Kaede tomó el billetero, y extrajo un sobre. Con caligrafía en tinta negra figuraba su nombre: Kaede Rukawa. Estaba sellado con cera roja ,no había sido abierto. Se sentó en la ventana y bajo los últimos rayos de luz lo abrió..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kaede,

Lo siento, perdoname. No debí marcharme sin decir nada. Pero no podía haceros pasar por todo esto. Quizás debí contaros lo que ocurría¿pero me hubierais dejado solo si lo hubiera hecho? No lo creo. Se que en poco tiempo me encontrareis, si lees esto es que ya me he ido. Se que no habéis dejado de buscar. Pero necesitaba estar solo.

La vida huye de mi cuerpo sin yo poder hacer nada por impedirlo. Por eso necesitaba saber que la última imagen que guardareis de mí será de cuando aún podía andar, de cuando reír era contagioso, cuando el balón y yo fuimos uno.

Nuestra última tarde juntos no fue la mejor. Pero tal vez ni siquiera recuerdes porqué discutimos. Seguro, porque te vi jugar y seguiste haciéndolo mal. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, ni tan siquiera por Hana, hazlo por mi. Como ultima voluntad te pido que dejes de hacer el payaso. No te has dado cuenta aún que Hana te ama más que nada en este mundo? Pero no por eso debe dejarlo todo por ti. Si nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer realidad nuestro sueño, deja que él haga el suyo. Debe terminar lo que empezó, hacer su propia vida, no vivir de la tuya. No como hizo Haruko. Vendrá pronto, ya lo verás. Pero no me gustaría que cometiera la misma estupidez de dejar su futuro por ti como hizo Haruko. No lo permitas.

Siempre supe que me iría joven. Viví mucho mas de lo que esperaban todos. Así que cada instante de mi vida junto a vosotros ha sido un regalo, una bendición. Fui bendecido con el don de la felicidad a cambio de ser maldecido con una corta vida. Pero prefiero morir ahora que he sido feliz con vosotros que vivir mil años sin haberos encontrado. Siempre formareis parte de lo mejor de mi vida, y ahora que se acaba es cuando me doy cuenta que no pude pedir nada mejor.

Mi cuerpo me ha traicionado. Pero la esperanza y las ganas de vivir no me han abandonado. Siento una enorme impotencia, pero vuestros recuerdos me mantienen firme. Mi alma está en paz Kaede. Espero que algún día podáis comprender porque hice lo que hice y porque fui como fui. Deseo que cada vez que veáis el mar, la playa y el faro que elegí recordéis a ese chico que un día fui, y que no morirá hasta que vosotros me olvidéis.

Si existe un cielo, allí os esperaré, y si no, nos veremos en nuestra vida futura, volveremos a encontrarnos. Las almas gemelas siempre lo hacen. Vive por mi, y sé tan feliz como puedas. Se que Hana te ayudará en eso como lo hizo Haruko conmigo. Ella fue mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. Y solo me voy con la pesadumbre de saber que me he ido sin dejarle nada más que recuerdos.

Tan solo quiero pedirte un favor. Cuidaos que cuando ella rehaga su vida, con quien quiera que sea, él la ame. La ame de verdad. Como Hana te ama, como tu le amas a él, como yo la amé a ella, y como se que ella me amó a mi.

No lloréis por mi, voy a estar bien. Gracias por brindarme tu amistad Kae, fue en mi vida uno de mis mayores tesoros. Y aunque ya lo sabías, quiero decirte que siempre te consideré brillante en la cancha, una gran persona, y mejor amigo.

Cuídate mucho

Akira Sendoh

Agosto 2004

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. 31 diciembre EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO **

Viernes 31 Diciembre

_Todos cuantos conocieron a Akira Sendoh sabían que aunque le gustaba la buena vida, no le gustaba la opulencia. Sabían que prefería una margarita a una orquídea; a Haruko que a cualquier otra mujer del mundo; al básquetbol que a cualquier deporte. Sabían que su hogar era donde se sentía bien, no sólo donde nació. Sabían que el mar le fascinaba sobremanera. Todos cuantos conocieron a Akira Sendoh sabían que si había elegido ese lugar para su reposo eterno, entonces ese era el lugar perfecto. La playa que se encuentra al final de la isla de Key Biscayne. Una playa de arena blanca, el mar del caribe al frente, unas palmeras, y el faro. Un faro muy parecido al que había en la playa de Japón donde Sendoh solía ir a pescar. Un lugar donde ese fin de año, todos los que conocieron a Akira Sendoh fueron a darle una última despedida._

_Todos menos uno._

_Koshino no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver esos labios sonriéndole. Y cumpliendo las últimas voluntades de Akira, nunca lo buscó. Volvió a Japón, dónde hizo todo lo posible para ser feliz. Y aunque nunca lo olvidó, encontró la paz._

_Haruko por su lado crió al pequeño Aki, pero no lo hizo sola. Nunca más volvió a Japón ya que su segundo marido tenía la vida en Estados Unidos. Fue feliz. Pero cada fin de año cuando cogió el avión, sola, para ir a Key Biscayne, no pudo evitar volver a llorar, y desear con toda el alma poder volver el tiempo atrás._

_Akira hijo, creció con la convicción de que su padre biológico era el mejor hombre del mundo, y sabiendo que su padre en funciones era el mejor padre que hubiera podido desear. Nunca se dedicó al baloncesto, pero los pocos que pudieron verle con un balón en las manos, tuvieron la sensación de volver a tener a Sendoh ante ellos._

_Hanamichi volvió a Japón, pero en un mes se trasladó a Los Ángeles. Donde finalizó sus estudios. Él y Kaede vivieron juntos por largo tiempo. Y cuando la carrera deportiva de Kaede se terminó por una lesión, decidieron trasladarse a España. Lugar dónde pudieron casarse legalmente, y adoptar una pequeña que había perdido a su madre en el momento del parto. La que armaron esa familia de tres!_

_Kogure y Mitsui, fueron también muy felices juntos. Cuando ambos se retiraron, decidieron mudarse de la gran ciudad, al sur. Donde se instalaron en una preciosa casa de campo con un pequeño porche donde una hermosa mañana de primavera, ambos cogidos de la mano y recostados en el pequeño banco de madera, pasaron, como siempre juntos, a mejor vida. _

_Yohei, bueno, él siguió en Japón. Soltero y sin compromiso. Aunque durante mucho tiempo, se le vio muy a menudo con una muchacha, quien sabe..._

_Y por último William. Ese chico americano, que de repente se vio metido en medio de un peculiar grupo de amigos que estaban muy lejos de su país. Él fue quien se enamoró de Haruko con solo verla, y con quien ella se casó cuando Akira cumplió cinco años. Consiguió que Haruko volviera a sonreír, y aunque siempre supo que seguía amando a Sendoh, no le importó pues también a él lo amaba. Aunque fuera de distinto modo._

**FIN **

* * *

St Vicenç de Castellet  
Octubre de 2004

_Se que muchs me lincharían si pudieran por haber matado a Sendoh. Pero eran exigencias del guión. Alguien debía morir y no esperarían que matara a Rukawa, y mucho menos a Hanamichi, vedad? Si hay alguna otra queja, o critica, o quien sabe si felicitación ya saben dónde encontrarme _

_Y no, la enfermedad de Akira no es real, (que yo sepa)! _


End file.
